


all little things

by gelatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Tenderness, Vulnerability, loving someone without saying ‘I love you’, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatte/pseuds/gelatte
Summary: Harry wonders, idly, when had he realised that he had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	all little things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Obviously, the characters don’t belong to me otherwise this wouldn’t just be fanon.
> 
> Fuck JKR, by the way.
> 
> Not beta’d, just something silly I wrote in the hour.

Lying in bed in the morning, Harry shifts to face Draco’s sleeping face. His heart clenches as he watches the soft morning rays break through the curtain to flitter across Draco’s relaxed face; his platinum blond hair gently mussed, falling over his closed eyes. Only the sound of breathing breaks the gentle silence of the room.

Unable to resist the mellow temptation, Harry lifts his hand to gently brush Draco’s hair out of his face; this thumb coming to rest on Draco’s high cheek bone.

Draco murmurs softly and Harry holds his breath as he feels Draco lean into his touch unconsciously, still very much asleep. He feels a wave of emotion hit his lungs at the small, tender gesture.

The skin feels soft and warm under his touch.

Harry wonders, idly, when had he realised that he had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

He doesn’t think it was any particular; perhaps it was little quiet moments in their long, turbulent history that eventually pieced themselves together like a grand jigsaw of emotion called love.

Perhaps it was during the rare moments of vulnerability between them; moments where they were stripped to the very bone, all masks slipping away. In the moments where they were simply Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry; the two of them, forever two sides of the same coin; parallels that ran along together endlessly, only tender moments of vulnerability allowing them to break free, gently interweaving and connecting themselves to become something like a circle that felt not only like the beginning, but the end. The end of years of animosity and the beginning of a mutual understanding so bone deep that it was impossible to describe in words.

It didn’t feel real.

But here Harry was, sharing each morning with Draco. Here he was, in Draco’s life, exploring a side of Draco he never, ever thought was possible to know; finding all his quirks and what makes him tick. He learns something new about Draco every single day. Harry learns how to make tea exactly the way Draco likes it (earl grey, steeped for 3 minutes, a splash of milk and exactly half a tea spoon of sugar, stirred 4 times clock wise). He learns what foods Draco likes, what exact kind of parchment he likes buying; the type of biscuit he enjoys with that cup of tea that he drinks everyday at 8pm, sitting by the crackling fire with a good book.

Harry also learns about how Draco’s expressions leave him open like a well read book if you knew what to look for. The many types of laughs he has, what each smirk means; what each gesture tells him about Draco’s endless different mood.

Learns to love the way his eyes crinkle when he gives Harry a small, personal smile. Loves the singular freckle on his smooth skin that sits high on his left cheekbone.

He learns to love Draco’s grey eyes. Grey, to pale grey, to sliver; his eyes are constantly evolving, shining with emotions that Harry dares not name. Harry loves the way they shine and glitter when Draco rambles on about something he’s particularly passionate about. Loves the way they glaze over into a deep titanium when he’s deep in concentration.

He also learns to map Draco’s body like the constellations that are his namesakes. Learns where Draco loves being kissed, how Draco loves to big spoon him because it makes him feel like he can protect someone.

Everyday, he learns to love Draco just a little more.

Everyday, he finds himself falling more in love with Draco; with all his quirks, flaws and demons. He learns to accept the darkness that he won’t ever quite be able to get rid of; and in return he hopes Draco learns to love his too.

Harry continues to stroke Draco’s cheek as he watches his eyes flutter open. Soft silver, sleepily boring into his own green and Harry feels like he’s giving up his heart to the man in front of him all over again. Oh, what he would do.

Draco squints, eyes crinkling, nose scrunching up in displeasure. “What time is it? It feels way too early for this, Potter.” His voice is soft and gravelly and that _does_ things to Harry’s heart. The vulnerability of it all grates at his very soul.

Harry whispers a soft ‘ _tempus’_ and gentle glowing numbers float gently above Draco’s head, casting a soft glow a cast his hair, framing him like an angel.

“It’s thirteen past eight.”

Draco groans. “No way, it’s our day off.” He grumbles, squeezing his eyes shut and Harry already misses looking at his eyes. “I hate how you’re an early bird, Potter.”

Harry smiles, “Force of habit I suppose.”

Draco peers up at him again, his eyes going soft at the implication of those words. He sighs gently, shuffling closer to Harry and Harry shifts his hand, gently threading his fingers through Draco’s silky hair, holding him close. “At least kiss me good morning, you pillock.”

Harry laughs, his heart filled with so, so much love for Draco he feels like he could burst open at the seams. “Okay.”

He leans forward to press their lips together.


End file.
